


Breaking Point

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Blindness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied gangrape, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, deafness, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe finally reaches his breaking point when Hux throws him out into the cold corridor.





	Breaking Point

    Poe has never felt such a confusing terror as when his collar is all but ripped from around his throat and he is thrown out of Hux's quarters. He has wanted to be rid of Hux since he was first claimed by the cruel man, but now he desperately wants to be back in the relative safety of Hux's rooms. He never knew what kind of torment his Master would inflict upon him, dreaded his return each day. But the routine was familiar and perversely safe. He huddles against the wall, unsure what he can do now. There is nowhere to go on this cold ship, no one to help him now that Hux has cast him aside. Not that he thinks he could even find his way to somewhere safe. Never would he have thought that he would miss the weight of Hux's collar around his neck.  
  
    The sound of footsteps echoing off the walls breaks Poe from his spell of self-pity. His heart pounding in sudden panic, he claws his way up from the floor. He does not get far before being seized by unseen hands. There is armor pressing into his side and under his hands as he squirms in his assailant's grip. The 'trooper does not answer his pleading questions as to where he is being taken. There is a murmur of many voices followed by the ominous sound of a door hissing shut when he is finally released. He does not have long to ponder his future before he is pounced on once more.  
  
\---------------------  
  
    There is a piercing pain in first one ear, then the other, as if something is burrowing into his ear canals. He wants to rip whatever it is out, but with his hands bound tightly behind his back and pulled upwards towards the ceiling, he can do nothing except pitifully try to rub his head against his shoulder to remove whatever it is causing him pain. The stinging in his ears is overwhelming enough that it takes a while to realize that he cannot hear anything. He feels a keening noise leave his throat, but cannot hear it echoing through the room. There is a sudden sharp pain across his backside, as if a belt had been brought down across it. But he cannot hear the crack of it against his skin. He can no longer hear the murmur of his assailants as they continue their assault.  
  
\----------------------  
      
    Poe has no concept of the passage of time with his mind so clouded by the depressing horror of his situation and the pain radiating through his entire body. He barely even notices when the attack abruptly halts and he is left dangling like a grotesque ornament. A cool hand trails over his cheek before tipping his head upwards. He is certain that he recognizes the hand firmly holding his chin in its grasp, sure that he knows the scent of it. Perhaps his Master has come back for him. A thrill thrums cruelly through him with the hope that he will be dragged back to the safety of his Master's quarters. "Master?" he whimpers weakly. "Please, Master," he begs, desperate to stop the pain and be back where he has come to realize he belongs.  
  
    When the hand vanishes, his head drops back down as he is too exhausted to continue holding it up. He feels a keening sob escape his throat as it appears that his Master has left for good once more. It hurts more than it should to be abandoned a second time. Were he in his right mind, he might hope that his attackers would kill him and free him from the pain. But now he simply wants to be back in Hux's quarters, worrying only about one man's twisted games.  
      
    Poe is not left to fret long before being dragged, hands still bound, to what he comes to assume is a 'fresher. Strong hands scrub him down, cleaning away the evidence of the pleasure his abuse has given his tormentors. They towel him off and leave him huddled in dark silence on the cold floor. Despite the thorough cleansing, he does not feel any cleaner. But, he appreciates the strong scent of soap that replaces the overlapping scents of his abusers.  
  
    This is the first time he has been left in peace since losing his hearing. He is so tired, in so much pain that the terror that had been sharpening his remaining senses is slowly fading into a bleak numbness that radiates from his body to his very soul. The sudden shift in Hux, how he had so easily tossed him aside weighs on what is left of Poe focused mind in the sudden stillness. It does not even register as pathetic or disturbing that he misses his Master. But his Master is not here now, only faceless, voiceless others who manage to cause more pain and terror than he could have imagined. Perhaps they will let him sleep now? Maybe he will finally be free of his torment if he can slip away in his sleep.  
  
\----------------------  
  
    A sharp pain in his ears is what next draws Poe back into a half-alert wakefulness. He whimpers, tries to reach up to pull away the hands causing him pain. But his hands are still tied, and his pitiful squirming earns him a familiar slap that presses his face further against the thigh it is resting against - his Master's thigh.  
  
    "None of that," his Master admonishes, voice as cold as his hand now resting upon Poe's cheek.  
  
    Poe nearly squeaks in shock when he realizes that he can hear again. The world is still dark, but the silence is gone. There is a painful ringing in his ears, but whatever had been used to obstruct his hearing has been removed by his Master. An urgent need to appease his Master, convince Hux to take him back, drives the remaining drowsiness away. His Master had always been sure to remind him of who he belonged to, and Poe had reluctantly agreed with him to spare himself some pain. Perhaps he can appeal to Hux's ego by asking to be his once again. "Please let me be yours, Master," Poe tries to beg despite his throat being so dry the words catch. "Please, Master..."  
  
    The hand on Poe's cheek shifts, fine fingers trailing over his face. He tries to press up into the hand when Hux lets out of a contemplative hum. His head is forced back down, one ear painfully pressed against Hux's thigh. Terror once more sparks in his heart as he waits for Hux's verdict.  
  
    Poe almost dares not hope that he will be taken back, does not think he could stand the disappointment of being cast aside one more time. There is a metallic clinking noise that pulls Poe's attention before his head is tugged up by a rough hand in his hair. He sobs in depressing relief when he feels his collar being fastened back around his throat. The heavy, restrictive weight is comforting in a way no collar should be.  
  
    "It would be shame to waste all the effort I've put into you," Hux murmurs, giving his collar a tug.  
  
    His words fan the flame of relief inside Poe, even as he is terrified that Hux is just playing games with him. Hux's hand cards through his messy locks soothingly for several moments before catching them in a tight grip that pulls a cry from Poe. "You, Master," Poe sobs with a near reverence when Hux asks him who he belongs to. He nearly collapses from relief when his Master affirms his answer with a practically growled declaration of his possession. Poe cannot help but whisper his submission once more in gratitude, "I'm only yours, Master."


End file.
